Screwball ( DBZ X MLP Crossover )
Summary Screwball is an OC fanon variation within DBZ X MLP , based off of DisneyFanatic's Bride of Discord & Daughter of Discord series. She plays a huge role in the Fanfic Arc: CHaos Incarnate Arc. The arc akes place during Super, after the Universe 6 Tournament, which Twilight an the Mane Six didn't participate in due to their training and maternal duties.Screwball is the daughter of Discord & Fluttershy, bearing Fluttershy's kindness and insanity, while bearing Discord's mischevious ways as well. Screwball is one of the strongest overall, being exponentially stronger than Tirek, an entity who is stronger than the 4 princesses even working together. She also has a Guest role in several differing arcs. Discord & herself are the strongest in the crossover even though Screwball doesn't realize that. Powers & Stats Tier: At the very least 2-C, likely much much Higher l Unknown Name: Screwball Alias: Daughter of DIscord, Flutershy's Child Classification: Deity ; Goddess of Chaos Age: 14 Gender: '''Female '''Origin: DBZ X MLP Crossover. Species: Draconquus / Pony Hybrid Occupation: Unknown Powers and Abilities: *'Ki Sensing.' *'Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" .' *'Ki Manipulation' *'True Flight '( Knew how to fly since she was a foal / baby . ) ' *'Subconsciously replicates other peoples techniques perfectly near instantaneously '( An ability she got from her father. She was able to counter an Special Beam Cannon by firing one directly back at Piccolo ) *'Ki Absorption ( It is proven she absorbed a mini-Beerus Ball from Beerus himself. ) *'Immune / Truly Resistant to Hax from characters whom are either weaker than she is ,'( Can completely bypass Hit's time hax and babidi Destructive Capacity: At the very least Multi-Universal Level , likely much, much higher in Base '''( Goku Black stated that this child is way stronger than himself, along with Discord,and would give him the most trouble, though the reasons Discord can't eliminate him are yet to be revealed. Even as a child, revealed ot have abilities that far surpasses the Universe 6's & 7's Gods of Destruction, Mane Six, The Princesses,Chrysallis, God Destruction's masters and Tirek. The only one whom can give her the most trouble is her father , and even THEN it is shown that she can hide her own self and use her powers on a wider scale than even her fathers, suggesting she is superior in terms of brute power is concerned. She is so strong than the Zeno of her multiverse thought it would be best to intervene with her chaos. ) '''Speed: Unknown, At the very least Massively FTL+, likely Infinite Speed ( When using her abilities, Can keep up with her father, Discord & her mother, Fluttershy . Is on the same level as Rainbow Dash, whom has Infinite Speed ) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Multi-Universal Level + ( Like her father, using just mere telekenisis, tore down and held the multiverses of several alternate worlds when she was a 5 year old, which keep in mind that is one of her lower showings . ) Striking Strength : At least Multi-Universal Level , likely much much higher ( '''When angered, she fought and stalemated her father, their blows leaving a rippling effect on several other universes, destroying them. '''Durability: At least Multi-Universal, likely much much higher ( Shown to be able tot ank hits from entities such as an serious Zeno, who is regarded as being able to destroy all 23 of the Universes in DBZ X MLP instantaneously ) Notable Attacks & Techniques TBR Category:Tier 2 Category:Minus' Pages Category:DBZ X MLP Characters Category:Obscenely Broken